New York City Diet
by OMG MIKEY
Summary: Mikey met a shadow. It didn't reveal itself. But as he was skating away, he tripped. When he broke his arm and felt nothing, he realized what had happened to him. He felt for the familiar heartbeat. But there was no heartbeat. In fact, if he wasn't moving, you would think he was dead. Rated T for violence, slight description of wounds, dark themes and minor swear words.


_Ok, so this story was suggested by Shinigamilover2._

 _PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A HORROR STORY (or going to be one)._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Mikey was feeling awful. He was feeling worse than worse. He felt like he was _dead_.

He kept coughing and coughing, like something was stuck in his throat. It felt like something was.

He stumbled to the bathroom, choking and spluttering, wanting the pain to be over.

Mikey reached the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. He collapsed back on the floor, panting. At least he was feeling better.

As he went to flush the toilet, he spotted something. He frowned at it.

 _What's that?  
_ Mikey looked around for something he could pick it up with. He spotted a pair of gloves. He put them on and picked up the red sphere. He grimaced at its' texture.

 _Ew! Get it away from me! GROSS!_

Mikey chucked the slimy thing back in the toilet, flushing it down. He looked down at the gloves in dismay, seeing some of the puke and gooey red stuff on it. He knew it couldn't be brought back to its' normal state. It had to go.

 _There goes a perfectly good pair of gloves. Oh, well._

He put them in the bin and walked back into the living area, feeling more alive than he ever had. Which was saying something.

 _Huh. Guess I just needed to hurl a bit._

He spotted Leo sitting on the couch watching Space Heroes, and felt his mouth water.

 _Man, I'm hungry. Let's see what pizza's in my room!_

Mikey ran over to his room and hurried inside, picking up the nearest piece of pizza. A disgusting taste filled his mouth, and he threw it away and spat it out. He looked at it, frowning. Pizza usually made everything better.

 _That pizza must've been off or something._

He decided to get a glass of water. He felt parched. Hurrying into the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. He drank it down greedily.

 _That feels better. At least I can actually drink something. Hey, I know! I can go skateboarding!_

He grinned and ran back to his room, grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the lair.

* * *

Mikey heard some rustling. He stopped skateboarding, frowning. He looked around for the source, but saw nothing. Just the empty sewer around him.

 _What was that?  
_ A shadow appeared in front of him. He backed away, frowning as the shadow kept getting closer and closer.

"Who's there?" He yelled, fearful. The shadow stopped advancing when it was a few meters away. It looked a bit like a human. His fear grew at the thought of being seen by one.

He turned around slowly, skating away as fast as he could go. The sewer whizzed past him as he soared towards the lair, trying to ignore the fact that the shadow was watching him. Well, he could feel its' gaze on him.

 _Can't be seen. My brothers will kill me if a human sees me! Especially if they record me!_

* * *

There was something on the ground. Too late, Mikey tripped on it and fell on his arm. He heard it snap, and he winced, waiting for a wave of pain. But he didn't feel anything. Curious, he looked down at his arm. He grimaced as he saw the bone protruding out of his arm.

 _That looks like it hurt. But it didn't…?_

Mikey realized something was missing. It was something that was always there, a noise in the background. He frowned and tried to think of what it was.

All of a sudden, it hit him. Gasping, he put his hand on his plastron, feeling for a heartbeat.

But there was nothing. He felt no heartbeat. His chest wasn't rising, either. He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating.

In fact, the only thing that showed that he was alive was the fact that he was moving and speaking.

It was almost like he was a zombie. He froze, feeling the dread sneak up on him.

So that was why his mouth had watered when he saw Leo.


End file.
